Unconditional
by Weeping Angel
Summary: Set after the World Championships in Russia. Tyson is in love with Kai, and has been for ages, but Kai loves Rei. Enter Tala, and nothing will ever be the same again. One sided Tyka, KaiRei, Tyta. Please RR
1. The Beginning

Hey everyone! Here's something new I thought of. I hope this can last you all until my computer with all of my stuff on it comes. We just moved, and I'm using my cousin's computer for this. The computer with all my good stuff on it should be here within a week or two, and I've been writing on paper, so when it comes, there should be a new chapter of both my beyblade stories, plus a new one as well.

On to this one. This is part one of what is going to be hopefully a two chapter story.  

**_Pairings:_** One sided Tyka, Kai/Rei and Tyta

**_Warnings:_** a little OOC for Tyson and Tala, I think, but it fit and it isn't much anyway. Nothing else, really. Oh, a bit of kissing as well. I forgot about that. 

**_Disclaimer:_** I own nothing but the idea for this story. All characters  belong to their rightful owners, which is not me. Don't sue, I have nothing of value.

**_Summary:_** Set just after the World Championships in the first season. Tyson loves Kai, and has for ages, but Kai loves Rei. Enter Tala, and nothing's ever going to be the same again.

Unconditional  (Part 1) 

_Now everybody wants what they ain't got_

_It don't matter if you need it or not_

_And I need you more the more you push me away_

 ~ Get Me Some, by Mercury 4

Tyson looked out over the river, deep in thought. Nothing had been going right lately. First, the World Championships. He had never actually wanted to become World Champion, never wanted to even compete internationally. But when he met Kai, it had all changed. He had wanted to impress the older boy, and knew that the only way he would have a chance would be to win the tournaments. That wasn't to say that he wasn't grateful for everything that had happened since he decided that winning would get Kai to notice him. He wouldn't trade the new friends he had made for anything, except for maybe a chance with Kai. But he knew that wouldn't be happening.

Kai and Rei had announced their relationship today. It hadn't come as a shock to Max, who, as Tyson later found out, had already known about it, and Kenny and Dizzy had predicted it would happen; had seen how close Kai and Rei had become in the aftermath of the tournament in Russia.

But Tyson was stunned. All this time, all his hoping, all his wishing had been for nothing. Nothing he had done had made any difference. He didn't blame Rei or Kai for that matter, but the truth was, his heart was slowly breaking, and he could see nothing that could be done to heal it.

When Kai and Rei had told the rest of the Bladebreakers, Tyson had stood there for a few seconds, eyes wide. He had congratulated the new couple, before making some lame excuse and running out. He had to get away, before he said something stupid and ruined their happiness. The only one who should be miserable was him.

//Master Tyson?//

/Dragoon?/ 

//Are you alright?// his bit beast asked, sensing his distress.

/I...you.../ Tyson stuttered. /You...you didn't think Kai was...out of reach for me, did you?/

//I always thought you were too good for him.// Dragoon answered, his tone a little bit unsure, a fact that Tyson immediately picked up on.

/Dragoon, did you know? About Kai and Rei?/ Tyson asked.

//I...// Dragoon hesitated. //I knew. Dranzer and Drigger knew, and I found out from them.// he admitted slowly. //I'm sorry I didn't tell you.// he apologized.

Tyson dropped his head onto his knees. /Did everyone know but me?/

"Well, if it isn't a little lone dragon," a voice startled him from his silent conversation with Dragoon. Tyson didn't need to look up to identify the owner of the voice, but he looked up anyway.

"Tala," he greeted flatly. "What are you doing here?"

The red haired Russian blader stared at him for a second. Tyson guessed he didn't look too good - he had spent a good part of the last hour in tears, and it probably showed on his face.

"Actually, I came to see the Bladebreakers,"

"Don't bother trying to see Kai or Rei. They're probably too busy," Tyson said somewhat spitefully. Quietly, he added, "with each other," but Tala's sharp ears picked up the last bit.

"So they finally got together, did they?" Tala commented, sitting down next to Tyson. "Well then, it's a good thing I didn't come to see them, isn't it?"

"Did everyone know but me?" Tyson voiced his question to Dragoon earlier.

"I guess love blinded you to the truth," Tala reasoned, slowly. "So, which one did you think you were in love with?"

"What?" Tyson's head spun around to stare at Tala. "I didn't love either of them," Tyson's voice sounded strangled even to him.

Tala leaned back till he was lying down. "And that's why you were crying."

"What would you know about anything?" Tyson accused angrily, feeling the tears well up again. He scrubbed furiously at his eyes. "You have no idea what I've gone through!"

"Ahh, Kai?" Tala guessed, leaning up on his elbows to look Tyson in the face. When he saw the look of surprise on the younger boy's face, he knew he had hit the mark. "So, how long?"

"What?" Tyson strangled, outraged, "Why should I tell you anything?"

"Hey, if you can't trust your worst enemy, who can you trust?"

"Good point," Tyson said, his anger deflating. "I mean, Dragoon knew and he still didn't tell me."

Tala sat up in shock. "Wait, did you just say _Dragoon_ knew and didn't tell you?" he asked. 

"Yeah..."

"It's impossible for bit beasts to speak to their masters."

"No it isn't. Dragoon and I have become good friends since the tournament. The first time he spoke to me was when we were battling, Tala," Tyson explained. "I don't think it happened to any of the others. I mean, they don't believe me about it. They think I imagined it happening or something," Tyson sighed, looking up at the sky. "For a while I thought I _had_ imagined it, until he did it again. I didn't tell them, though. If they didn't believe me the first time, what are the chances they'll believe me now?"

"You mean it really did happen?" Tala sounded awed. 

"Yeah," Tyson said, feeling uncomfortable. "So, if you didn't come to see Kai or Rei, who did you come to see?" he asked, changing the subject

"You, actually."

Now it was Tyson's turn to be surprised. "Me? Why?"

"Actually, I wanted to give you something, but now I'm not so sure," Tala explained. 

"Is it something good to eat?" Tyson asked, falling back into his immature mask. 

Tala smirked. "I've been told it is."

"And it won't hurt me?"

"I hope not."

Tyson smiled. "Alright. Give it to me."

Tala shrugged. "If you're sure. Just remember, you asked for it."

And with that Tala swooped on the younger boy, pressing his lips to Tyson's in a soft kiss. Tyson made a startled gasping sound, trying to pull away, but Tala's arms encircled his body, leaning him down until they were lying on the grass, Tala on top. Tala moved his lips gently across Tyson's, not demanding, until Tyson moaned lightly. Taking it as a good sign, Tala ran his tongue across Tyson's lips, asking for entrance. Tyson moved on instinct, losing himself in the kiss as Tala stroked their tongues together. Another moan escaped Tyson, louder then the first, and Tyson's hands clutched at Tala's jacket.

Finally Tala broke off, sensing Tyson's need to breathe. The blue haired boy panted in the aftermath of the kiss, before looking up at Tala, his cheeks flushed.

"That... that was...." he stammered, blushing under Tala's gaze. "That was...my first kiss..." 

Suddenly, Tyson pushed Tala off of him and jumped to his feet, bolting away from the other boy, fresh tears streaming down his face.

Rei found him later sitting in the falling snow, hunched under a tree. The cold weather that seemed to have come out of nowhere suited his mood completely, Tyson thought. 

"Tyson? Aren't you cold?" he asked. "Do you want to come inside? Where were you all day?"

"I... needed to think. I'm sorry for worrying you, Rei," Tyson replied quietly.

"You... you don't mind me and Kai being together, do you?" Rei questioned cautiously. 

"Truthfully?" Tyson looked up and heard Rei gasp, probably because of the tear streaks he knew were on his face.

"Y-yeah," Rei stammered.

"Then, truthfully, yes, I do mind, but for a completely different reason. I don't mind that you and Kai are gay, if that's what you're worried about," Tyson said, sighing and laying his head back down.

"Then... what-"

"Sorry, Rei, but it's not something I'm entirely eager to talk about," Tyson cut Rei off, shaking his head. 

"When you're ready, then," Rei offered

"I doubt I'll ever be ready to talk about it," he said quietly, " But, you won't believe what happened to me while I was out," Tyson added more loudly, quickly changing the subject.

"What?"

"I ran into Tala."

"WHAT?" Rei's slight concern for his friend had been transformed into full blown panic with those four words. "He didn't threaten you, did he?"

"He didn't hurt me, as such, but," seeing Rei wanted to know more, and not wanting to tell him what had actually occurred, Tyson decided to tell him a slight white lie, "he just brought up some bad memories of my past."

"Bad memories?" Rei asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I..." Tyson gulped, then plunged ahead, "I fell in love with someone, back in my home town. I tried to change myself to please him, to get his approval, you know, but I never actually told him how I felt. Turned out he loved someone else, another of my friends." Tyson sighed. He hadn't lied - he had met Kai in his home town. "Tala somehow found out about it, and about you and Kai, and he was sort of teasing me..."

"But you're alright, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," Tyson smiled. "Go inside. I'll be in in a bit," he said, waving at the inviting light that came from inside the building the Bladebreakers were staying at.

"Alright. But, remember, if you ever want to talk, I'm here for you," Rei offered.

Tyson smiled. "Thanks bud. That means a lot to me."

Rei smiled back, a relieved light in his eyes, before turning and walking inside. Tyson watched him knock on the door and saw Kai open it, inviting Rei in, touching his elbow in a more then friendly manner. He watched Rei close the door behind him and then reach up on his toes and give Kai a quick, but soft kiss, before saying something and pointing out at him, Tyson. Kai's face tightened briefly, and he said something. Tyson couldn't read lips or hear what they were saying, but he could tell by the look on Kai's face that their captain was less then happy about what was being said. 

"It's horrible, isn't it?"

Tyson snapped his head around to see nothing.

"Up here, Ty," Tala's voice called again, from above. Tyson looked up to see Tala perched on the tree above him, looking down like a predator looking down at its prey. "Are you going to come up?" he asked patting the branch beside him.

"No. And don't come down either. I don't want a repeat of earlier," Tyson ordered, shivering slightly. He couldn't deny that he had enjoyed the kiss that he and Tala had shared, hell, he had _responded_ to it, but in doing so, he had felt he was betraying Kai. He didn't want to experience that mixture of pleasure and pain again.

"Why? I could tell you liked it," Tala said.

"That's not the point. I don't want to do anything like that again," Tyson said, unnerved by the possessive stare Tala was giving him.

"That was a nice cover story you gave Rei," Tala commented, stretching, then jumping down, landing next to Tyson. Tyson gave a startled peep and scrambled away.

"I told you not to come down!" 

"I always do what I want," Tala said, moving closer to Tyson, trapping him between the tree and Tala, before leaning in and whispering, "and I always get what I want,"

"Tala," Tyson whimpered.

"I'll go, if you can tell me truthfully that you want me to go," Tala offered, "can you?" he asked, running a hand through the younger boy's hair, before bringing it down to caress his cheek. 

"Leave him alone, Tala," came Kai's voice from behind Tala. The red haired blader turned to face the intruder.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" he smirked, looking at Kai and Rei, who stood behind him.

'Leave Tyson alone, Tala," Kai repeated. "You have no business here."

"I beg to differ," Tala said, letting Tyson go. "Don't worry, Little Dragon," he called to Tyson, "I'll be back."

And then he was gone.

Kai swore. "Rei, take Tyson inside, and lock the doors. Stay in the lounge room with all of the others until I get back," Rei nodded his understanding, "I'm going after Tala."

"Kai," Rei called. Kai looked back at him, "be careful."

"Were you looking for me, Kai?" Tala asked, jumping down from the trees to land directly behind Kai.

Kai whirled, not letting his guard down.

"I suppose I should congratulate you on snagging Rei, and making my job all that much easier," Tala commented.

"Your job?"

"Did you really think Biovault would let you just walk away? Would let that delectable, naive boy inside there," Tala pointed in the general direction of the house, "leave?"

"So Biovault wants Tyson and me," Kai snorted. "What's new about that?"

"Ah, but there, you're wrong," Tala laughed, "Biovault wants _you_. _I_ want Tyson."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "You're telling me that Biovault _doesn't_ want Tyson?"

"Oh, they want him alright. He was, after all, able to defeat me, and his connection with Dragoon is the stuff of legends. But they won't lay a single finger on him." Tala's eyes glowed with a possessive light, and Kai didn't doubt for a second that Tala would kill Voltaire if the old man tried to harm Tyson.

"Why?"

Tala looked up sharply. "Why what?"

"Why Tyson? Why are you so protective of him?"

"Do you really need a reason? He's gorgeous, talented, and a good kisser," Tala smirked, "Although if I have my way, no one else will ever get to taste him."

"You've _kissed_ him?" 

"You have a problem with that?" Tala raised an eyebrow and smirked, waiting for an answer. When one wasn't forthcoming, he continued, "I mean, you kiss your boyfriend, I kiss mine. What's the difference?"

"Tyson is not your boyfriend," Kai ground out, his patience waning with every word out of his former teammate's mouth. "And Tyson wouldn't kiss scum like you willingly, if at all."

"Tyson didn't seem to feel that way when we met up today. He was _moaning_, Kai. Do you know how hard it was for me to not just take him then and there on the grass?" Tala smirked at Kai's shocked face, deciding to stretch the truth a little. If his plan worked, it wasn't lying so much as foretelling the future. "He was begging, Kai. _Pleading_. It's only because I want his first time to be proper that your young friend is still a virgin," he winked. "But don't worry. I hope to have that taken care of within a week." 

"You bastard," Kai snarled.

"Names won't get you anywhere, Kai. Besides, you have your own problems to deal with. I mean, if Biovault finds out about Rei, they'll put him in danger to get you."

"Leave Rei out of this. He's done nothing to you."

"Oh, he's done something, but he has no idea what. Just like you have. But let me warn you, Kai," Tala said, glaring, "if you put Tyson in danger to protect Rei, I swear he won't live for you to regret it."

Tyson looked as Rei came back into the room, followed by Max and Kenny. Max hurried over to his side, concern evident in his blue eyes. 

"Tyson, are you alright? Rei told us what happened with Tala," he explained.

"I'm fine, Max," Tyson said, forcing a smile. "He didn't hurt me."

"There is more to damages that mere physical, Tyson," Kenny spoke up.

"He didn't screw with my mind, if that's what you're meaning, Chief," Tyson snapped.

"It's not your mind I'm worried he screwed with."

The room turned in shock to stare at Kai who was taking his coat off by the door.

"Kai!" Tyson blushed at his words.

"Tyson, Rei, I need to speak to you. Max, Kenny, get some sleep. We're leaving tomorrow," Kai ordered.

Max frowned. "I thought we were staying in Russia for two weeks," he pointed out.

"Change of plans. We're leaving tomorrow."

Tyson shrugged before getting up and following Kai and Rei out of the room.

Inside Kai and Rei's room, Kai turned to face Tyson. "I think you should sit down for this, Tyson. You too, Rei."

"What is it? Did you find Tala?" Rei asked, sitting on the bed, pulling Tyson down next to him.

"I found Tala. It turns out, Biovault is after me, even with my grandfather in jail." Kai looked at Tyson, "Tala told me what happened this afternoon," Tyson looked torn between paling and blushing, and settled for a light blush with wide eyes.

"What happened this afternoon, Tyson?" Rei asked, looking between his boyfriend and the blue haired boy.

"Tala...he said he had something to give me, and then he gave it to me..." he trailed off, looking away and blushing.

"Tala kissed him, Rei," Kai clarified.

"Oh... Tyson, are you alright?"

"Will you stop asking that? Of course I'm alright!" Tyson said in indignation.

Rei sighed. "Kai, what else did you find out?" he asked, turning back to the other blader.

"Tala said if Biovault find out we're together that they might use you to get at me, Rei. Tyson," he continued, turning to the other boy, "I want you to stay away from Tala from now on. Don't go anywhere without one of us with you."

"But Kai..."

"No, Tyson. You don't know what Tala is capable of. I do. You should probably go to bed too," Kai said. It was phrased as a question, but Tyson knew it was an order. Shooting glances at Kai, Tyson left the room. 

But instead of going to his and Max's room, Tyson headed for the front door.

Rei looked at Kai with a speculative gaze. "That isn't all, is it?"

"No. Biovault wants me, but Tala's decided to make a conquest of Tyson. _And_ Biovault wants him too." Kai sighed. "He acted strangely, though, when I tried to ask him what he wanted with Tyson, and what Biovault wanted."

"What do you mean by strange?"

"He said he wouldn't let Biovault hurt Tyson. And when I asked him why he was so possessive of Tyson, so protective, he replied, and I quote, 'He's gorgeous, talented and a great kisser'."

"I don't know what type of game Tala is playing, but it seems we've got more to worry about then just Biovault." Rei said, taking Kai's hands in his. "There's nothing more we can do now, Kai. First thing tomorrow morning, we'll work out what to do with Tyson. But for now, come to bed, Kai," Rei invited.

"I suppose you're right." Kai said, rubbing his hands over his eyes. "Things will have to look better in the morning.

Tyson hated being cuddled. He knew there was more that Kai wasn't telling him, things that had to do with him and with Tala, but Kai must have thought that by not telling him he was protecting him.

Which was the furthest from the truth that you could get.

It was something that Gramps had learned the hard way, when he told Tyson to stay away from someone at school, without actually telling him why. Curiosity got the better of him, and he had gone to see the boy anyway, only to find out he was a bully whose whole family had it in for the Granger family. Tyson had come home from that little excursion with a broken arm and nose, a split lip and various bruises. 

Tyson was curious about Tala, and also thankful for him. Because of Tala,  Kai had been paying more attention to him.

"Thinking about me again, are you?"

Tyson spun to see Tala standing behind him. "Tala. Are you following me?" he asked, not really surprised to see the Demolition Boy.

"That depends. Are you pleased to see me?"

"What do you want with me, Tala?" Tyson asked, stepping back slightly.

Tala looked at him, then sighed. "I see Kai got to you. What did he tell you? That I was planning on using you? Planning on giving you to Biovault?"

Tyson's eyes were wide. "All he told me was to stay away from you. They were planning on locking me in the house, with a guard at all time," Tyson backed away again. "Were you really planning on giving me to Biovault?"

"I would never give you to Biovault," Tala said fiercely. "I would die before I let them get their grubby hands on you."

"What about Kai?"

"I know how you feel, you know, when you look at Kai," Tala said, out of the blue.

"W-what?"      

"When you look at him," Tala repeated. "You want him, but can't. I know how it feels to love someone, and watch them love someone else,"

Tyson flushed, looking down, "I wouldn't know."

"Oh, come on, Tyson. Stop denying it. You know you hate Rei, for being with Kai," Tala scoffed.

"I don't hate Rei!" Tyson defended himself. "He's my friend, I can't hate him."

"Of course not," Tala clearly didn't believe him, "Well, just to clarify, I hate both Kai and Rei."

"What? Why?"

"Because they hurt you. No one is allowed to hurt you, or they answer to me," Tala snarled.

"I won't let you hurt Kai or Rei. Whether Kai loves me or not is none of your business," 

"Don't you get it Ty?" Tala said, exasperated. "I hate them, because they hurt you. And I'm not going to hurt anyone you care for."

"Why? I thought you hurt people indiscriminately," Tyson shot, finding a strange sort of peace in his anger. If he could focus on his anger, he could forget the effect Tala's nearness was having on his body.

"Because it would hurt you!" Tala was almost shouting now.

"Why me?" Tyson shouted back. "Why am I so important to you?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"


	2. Discovering Things

Twelve reviews? I didn't even expect half that! Thanks everyone! Here's the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it. 

On another point, I move into my new house tomorrow, so don't expect the next chapter of this until probably after Christmas. WE have to set up everything and everything like that, and I don't know when the computer(s) (we have about 4) will be up and running.

So, I hope you all enjoy this.

Reviews 

****

**Sarcasmcat:** Thank you! My first reviewer for this story! Here's the next chapter!

**SSJ4 Sailor Menz: **Yes, it's a Tyson/Tala, but they're not out of the woods yet. *smirk* you'll see what I mean in this chapter. 

**Dippas-addict:** Thanks. Writing this was a complete spur of the moment thing. I was bored, and couldn't do anything on my other stuff, and then this originated. But I'm glad you like it.

**ESR: **Thanks. ^_^ I do try for suspense. Good to know it works.

**Skittles the Sugar Fairy: **I got it up as soon as I could! Enjoy!

**Vialana: ***eyes wide* V-Vialana? THE Vialana? *faints then revives* Thank you Vialana-sama! Well, you got your wish (more smoochies), and yes, you're right, Kai's non verbal rejection does leave Tyson open to Tala's ministrations, which I might add Tala takes almost full advantage of. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy. Oh, and update Phantom Pain again, please!

**Timberwolf220: **Yay! Another author I like! Thank you Wolf-sama for reviewing. I'm glad you liked it, and here's the next chapter.

**Nanashi2:** *blushes* well, I wouldn't go so far as to call it wonderful in every way, but since every one else seems to think it's that good, who am I to complain? Like you, I am primarily a Tyka fan, and I don't really like Kai/Rei fics either, but it fit with this, and left Tyson open for Tala. I'm glad I portrayed Tyson well. That's one of my biggest fears, not portraying characters to their full, but I seem to have lucked out on this. Again, thank you.

**PinkDevil: ***throws water* WAKE UP! If you don't then you'll MISS THE UPDATE!!!! *laughs* your review made me happy! I'm glad you like it, and I did update. Hope you like this one as well.

**Assassin of the Shadows: ** When I first read your review, I was thinking 'this person doesn't like it' and then when I got to the end, it changed to 'this person doesn't like where I stopped.' Here's more for you.

**Mika:** Ty's reaction was…interesting… hope you like it.

**Kiina:** Yet another author I like! I think I'm on a roll here. Thanks! There isn't much else I can say to your review but that!

****

On to the story

Unconditional 

Chapter 2

**Rating:** PG-13. This story may end up going up to R, but I don't know. I made a slight mistake on the rating last time. It said G when it was meant to be PG. Please forgive me

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the situation. Don't sue. I have nothing.

Part 2 I don't want to be the one 

_The battles always choose_

_Cos inside I realize _

_That I'm the one confused_

_~ _Breaking the Habit, by Linkin Park

Tyson stared at Tala in shock. He couldn't believe the words that had just come out of Tala's mouth. He wouldn't believe them. Tyson only wanted to hear those words from one person and one person alone, and Tala was not him. 

The two of them stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity, before one of them finally spoke.

"Why?" Tyson whispered, breaking his gaze from Tala's and looking down, ringing his hands. "Why would you do something like this?" In his mind, Tyson ran through all the possible explanations for Tala's behaviour, ranging from his confession being the truth – doubtful, but could someone really kiss like Tala had, without the feeling behind it being true? – to the whole thing being a joke played on him – but who would play that type of joke on him, and enlist _Tala _of all people to help?   

"You want to know why?" Tala's voice broke him out of his revere. For some reason, the other blader's voice sounded strained. Tyson looked up and saw a mixture of pain and anger on Tala's face.

"Tala?" Tyson's voice was hesitant, unsure. 

"Why can't you just accept what I have to offer, without questions?" Tala asked, looking Tyson in the face. "Why cant you just trust that my feelings for you are real?"

Tyson swallowed, looking down. There were two reasons he couldn't accept, aside from the feelings he had for Kai. One, that he didn't, _couldn't_ trust Tala. He had been betrayed before, by Kai, who had been a member of the same team as Tala, and he didn't want to go through the same feelings, the same emotions as before.

Two, he couldn't see any reason why Tala would love him, _how_ he could love him. He'd tried his best to get Kai to love him and it had failed, so what else did he have to offer?

"I…I can't…" Tyson whispered. "I can't. I'm sorry."

Before Tala could say anything that might have stopped Tyson, the younger boy had turned with every intention to flee.

"Tyson!" Tala called as he watched the boy in question bolt from the park they were in. Seeing that Tyson wasn't going to respond or slow down, Tala snarled before giving chase.

Tyson ran, feeling his heart beat against his chest, and his leg muscles burn. He was tiring, but he was almost there. Almost safe. Just a little bit more.

He chanced a look behind him, and saw a sight that made him push his body a little bit harder. 

Tala was catching up.

Tears Tyson didn't know he was shedding streamed down his cheeks. He felt ashamed of himself, ashamed for feeling the way he was feeling for Tala, for the way he was betraying Kai, and for the little bit in his heart that said yes, he did hate Rei, if only a little bit, for taking Kai away from him. But mostly, he felt ashamed for running away from Tala like a coward. He had never run from anything in his life, but this, this was different. This was something he just couldn't face.

"Tyson!" he heard Tala call from behind him, the other boy's voice sounding close behind him, "wait!"

Tyson didn't slow down, pushing his straining muscles to the limit. He couldn't work out why it was so hard for him to run. Shouldn't his muscles be producing extra acids to keep him going? Isn't that what he had learnt in gym class a couple of years ago?

Tala gripped Tyson's shoulder, pulling him around to face him. Tyson, spinning, clenched his fist, before aiming it at Tala's stomach. 

Tala grabbed his hand only inches before it would have connected, looking at him and smirking. "Now that's not very nice," Tala said, then squeaked in surprise as Tyson heaved with his weight, forcing them both to the ground, Tyson on top. The shock of the fall had made Tala release Tyson's hand, and the younger boy tried to jump to his feet and make another break for freedom, but Tyson couldn't move. Tala had wrapped his free arm around Tyson's waist, with the other arm quickly following the same path. Quicker then Tyson realized, Tala had rolled them over, effectively trapping the younger boy beneath him, again.

"Doesn't this seem familiar?" Tala asked with a smirk, before leaning down and gently brushing his lips over Tyson's in a feather-soft kiss.

The feeling of Tala's lips moving so softly over his left Tyson with a strange feeling of hunger. It was also the way the lips were removed so quickly, too quickly.

With a sort of soft animalistic growl, Tyson reached up and wrapped an arm around Tala's neck, bringing him in for another kiss. Tala purred in delight as he felt Tyson's tongue asking for entry into the cavern of his mouth, something he readily granted. Tyson couldn't suppress a moan as Tala's tongue stroked his own and the kissing became more heated and feverish, the two rolling over, moving from the hard sidewalk to the softer grass that lay beside it.   
Tala lifted his head, propping himself up on one elbow, then gazing down. Tyson was flushed and panted, his eyes glazed over but wide, and he was staring at Tala with something akin to shock.

"God, Tyson," Tala whispered, "why do you continue on torturing me like this?" he asked, placing another feather kiss on Tyson's already bruised lips. "I love you. It's stupid, and wrong, and unfair on you, but, God, I can't help it."

"Tala…" Tyson breathed, his voice raspy. "Please… make…. make me forget," he begged.

Tala looked at Tyson, before pulling away and standing up. "I'm not going to be a replacement for Kai, Tyson. No matter how much I want you, I don't want you to pretend to care. I deserve more."

Tyson looked away, feeling ashamed and guilty.

"Come on, Tyson. I'm still taking you home," Tala said, reaching out a hand, which Tyson took. The two walked back to the house the Bladebreakers were renting in silence.

Tala stopped underneath the tree Rei had found Tyson under earlier.

Tyson turned to him, a haunted look in his eyes. "I _am_ sorry," he whispered apologetically.

Tala cupped his cheek. "So am I," he replied, just as softly. He gave Tyson one last, quick kiss, before releasing him. "Go. You don't want to worry Kai."

Tyson nodded, before running to the house, and quietly entering. He shot Tala one last look as he turned to close and lock the glass sliding door behind him before going to the room he shared with Max.

He didn't see Tala stand outside, watching the house in silence, for another three hours.

"Didn't you sleep well?" Max asked, concern evident in his eyes as Tyson came into the kitchen the next morning.

"Not really," Tyson yawned, his eyes lidded as he sat down next to his friend, and began to apply strawberry jam liberally to his toast.

"Nightmares?" the blonde asked sympathetically. 

Tyson shook his head. "Not technically," he said, sighing. "I… I went out last night, after Kai told me to go to bed. I… Tala found me again. We… talked, and then he walked me back here," Tyson leaned closer to Max, who's eyes were wide in what looked like shock. "Please, you can't tell Kai, he'll - "

"Too late."

Tyson's head whipped round, his eyes widening as he took in the faces of Kai and Rei, who stood at the door. He gulped as he took in their expressions. Rei's was one of disappointment, worry and slight understanding – Rei knew Tyson's habit of doing what he was told not to do, if only to prove he could. But Kai's…

Kai's face held disappointment, it was true, but overlying that was an unmistakable mask of anger.

"I cant believe you would be so stupid, Tyson!" Kai said quietly. Tyson flinched like he had been physically hit, and he looked away, shame burning on his cheeks. "You purposely put yourself _and_ the rest of us in danger, and for what?" Kai continued, his voice rising as he spoke, "A chance to talk to someone who will betray you at the first test?"

Tyson suddenly looked up at Kai, fire in his eyes, "Like you did?" he spat, watching as Kai tensed, and feeling a vicious sort of victory at the motion. "At least Tala told us his true motives right from the start."

With that last shot, Tyson stood and stormed out of the room, brushing past Kai on the way. He tried to pretend that the tingles he usually got from contact with the crimson-eyed boy were still there, but all he felt was a slight disappointment.

Kai stormed into the Abbey, furious. He stalked through the maze-like tunnels intent on reaching Tala's room quickly, and giving the red haired beyblader a piece of his mind.

"Tala!" Kai began as he opened the heavy door, "What the hell do you thi-" he cut off in shock as he noticed that the one he was speaking to was, in fact, not there.

Tala sighed as he made his way back to his room. First, he would shower, and get rid of the sweat that caked his body, and then try and get some sleep before going out again to see Tyson. Boris had not been happy with his adventure last night, especially the time he spent just watching Tyson's temporary home. 

Tala had been confused about exactly how Boris knew what he had done, before he realized that the flash of silver he had seen shining through the trees as he watched had not been the moonlight, but Bryan, spying on him for Boris.

When he returned to the Abbey, Boris had been waiting for him. The sadistic man decided his failure in sleeping with Tyson, and therefore gaining not only his trust, but also a part of his bond with Dragoon, was unacceptable.

Tala thought the plan was stupid, and had told Boris so, but then Boris explained.

According to Voltaire, there was a bond that was just as powerful as the bond between bit beasts and the Virgin bond, as it was called, could never be broken, and it was created with the giving of one's virginity. 

Bryan had watched him all night, and had heard Tyson beg him, and then his refusal. And like a good little Demolition Boy, Bryan had told Boris what he had done, or more to the point, what he _hadn't_ done. 

It had taken a lot of quick thinking on Tala's part to convince Boris that what he had done was in fact the right thing. He wasn't sure that Boris believed him completely, but the man had left him alone about it. Brian, Tala knew, didn't believe a word he had said. 

Tala frowned, remembering the conversation he and Bryan had had earlier that morning. 

*~*~* Flashback*~*~*

Tala hated the monotonous launching that was one of Boris' favourite punishments. Attach, release, collect. Repeat. That's all it was. For over five hours. There was no goal, no purpose in this type of training, and that's why it was used as a punishment. And for Boris, it had to be perfect every time.

"It's your own fault, you know," Bryan announced. The silver haired Demolition Boy stood to the side, watching and monitoring his progress. Tala chose not to reply, and Bryan shrugged, and then continued talking anyway.

"If you had just done what had been needed, you would have missed out on all this fun training," there was a faint hint of a smirk playing about the boy's lips. "But, I do wonder, why?"

"Let it rip!" Tala launched into the dish, watching the beyblade teeter slightly before it straightened up. Sighing, he recalled Wolberg back to his hand, before turning to face Bryan. "Why what?"

"What do you think? Why didn't you just screw him and get it over with? You had the perfect opportunity. The brat wanted it, hell, he was begging for it," Bryan snorted, his eyes showing clearly what he thought about Tyson.

Tala turned back to the dish. "He didn't want it, Bryan. He wanted to forget the feelings he had for… someone and that was the only way he could think to do it. He didn't want _me_, and the bond won't be created unless it's me he wants," Tala launched again, leaving Bryan to contemplate. He wasn't going to betray Tyson's feelings about Kai to anyone, not even Bryan.

"Bullshit," the light haired boy said after a minute. Tala, who had been about to launch, jerked, sending his aim off, and the blade crashed into the side of the dish, before coming to a halt.

"Pardon?"

"Bullshit. You know that the bond is made with the actual act of taking his virginity. It doesn't matter whether he wants it or not, the bond will be created either way."

"It wont be strong enough to override his control of Dragoon if I force him. You know that," he explained patiently.

"You're not… developing feelings for him, are you?" Bryan's eyes narrowed as he looked at his team captain.

Tala looked at him like he was crazy. "Why would I do something like that? Unlike normal people, I can control my emotions," he scoffed, before launching yet again. 

Bryan looked like he wanted to argue, but at that moment, Boris walked in.

"Has he learnt his lesson, Bryan, or does he need more training?"

Bryan shot a smirk at Tala, before turning to Boris. "Sir, I believe he has learnt his lesson this time. May I suggest that if the situation should arise again in the future, that his punishment be left to me?" he suggested.

Boris stroked his beard. "Yes, I believe that will be fine. Hopefully, there will be no need for your services, Bryan. You are dismissed Tala."

"Sir," Tala recalled his blade, saluted and left the training room, glad to have been released.

*~*~* End Flashback *~*~*

The conversation with Bryan would plague his thoughts for the rest of the day. He knew he had told Bryan he didn't have feelings for Tyson, but then why did he get angry when he saw Tyson in tears over Kai and Rei?

When he got to his room, Tala noticed something was wrong. His door was open. 

Stealthily, to not surprise the intruder if he or she was still inside, Tala entered his room.

He couldn't see anyone inside, but that didn't mean anything. Readying his blade, he reached out an arm to pull open the doors to his wardrobe, just as they were pushed open from the inside.

Ice blue eyes meet cold crimson. "Kai!"

The boy in question smirked, stepping out of the wardrobe and crossing his arms across his chest in his usual pose. "Took you long enough to get here."

"What are you doing here, Kai?"

Kai frowned, completely serious. "We need to talk."

"If you're here to talk about Tyson, don't bother. Nothing we do concerns you," Tala said tiredly. Why couldn't Kai just piss off and leave him alone.

"Fine. It doesn't matter anyway. The _nothing_ that you do will be exactly that. _Nothing_."

Tala frowned. "What do you mean?"

Kai smirked. "He'll be out of your reach, Tala," seeing Tala's confused expression, Kai elaborated. "The Bladebreakers are leaving Russia. Today."  
Tala growled at Kai's smug tone of voice. 

"That was all I wanted to say, so, if you don't mind, I'll be taking my leave now," Kai turned to leave, but Tala stopped him.

"You haven't noticed, have you?" the redhead asked.

Kai froze. "Noticed what?" he returned, turning to look at Tala.

"Tyson. Haven't you noticed? He's changed, hasn't he?"

"I…I don't know what you mean," Kai lied. Tala scoffed. Of course Kai would have noticed the way Tyson had been acting since Kai and Rei had announced their relationship. It wasn't hard to notice how everything the boy did and said was done with fake enthusiasm.

"Liar," Tala stated calmly. "I've seen you notice it. You and your little boyfriend," Tala smiled coldly, changing the subject, "You do realize if you take Tyson from me, I'll follow you. I'll take him back. He's mine," he said with such assurance that Kai was astounded. 

Tala gave Kai a quick look over, as if assessing him, before nodding, and holding his door open.

Kai frowned. It was a clear dismissal, and both boys knew it.

"If you hurt him, in any way, I'll kill you," Kai said, stopping at the door.

Tala smirked. "I would give you the same warning, but it's too late for that. Be thankful that I know how much Tyson values his friends."

Kai left, puzzling over Tala's last words. Maybe Rei would know what they meant, he thought, brightening slightly at the thought of his boyfriend.


	3. Therapy

Hey everyone! Here's the next installment of Unconditional for your reading pleasure. I really hope you enjoy it, because this chapter was hell to write for some reason. Probably because I don't know much about …. Where Tyson gets an invitation to (I'm not going to spoil the surprise for you people), and we were arranging our new house, and I had to look for work! But, finally, I worked it out. Have fun. And don't forget to read and review. Replies to reviews. 

I got so many reviews this time around, nearly double what I got when I put out chapter one. I didn't realize there were so many people who like TyTa. Thank you all!

**_Vialana_****_: __Thanks! I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the last two. As for things getting intense, well, all I can say is that their going to get worse before they get better. I have a good idea of what's going to happen…*grins*_**

**_Fyredra_****_:__ We need more people addicted to Tala/Tyson, that's for sure! Glad to have you aboard! Thanks, doubly so, also for putting me on your favourites list. And I'm not pure evil…give it a couple of weeks though, and I might be._**

**_Skittles The Sugar Fairy: _**_You're right, Tyson is going to be confused…but, when you think about it, it's getting pretty bad for Tala too. *Smirk* Enjoy this chapter, and have fun. And the move went well, excepting the time it took for our furniture to arrive. But it's here, and now I can continue trying to play Kingdom Hearts. Key word there being 'TRYING' And the computers at home still aren't up properly._

**_Nanashi2:_**_ Tyson still likes Kai. That's why he's so confused over Tala. He's heart's decided 'stuff Kai. Oooh new meat!' but, he's mind's still going '*sigh* oh, Kai…' yes, Kai is clueless, to some degree, but that slows down here. You'll see what I mean. *grin*_

**_Timberwolf220:_**_ Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you are enjoying this. And tell Kai not to worry. Tyson still likes him. He just… how can I put this nicely… likes Tala better. And I updated._

**_Ms Hobgoblin:_**_ Thanks! *blushes* Here's more. Sorry it took so long. _

**_Assassin of the Shadows: _**_It wasn't your fault that you scared me. I'm paranoid, and I scare easily. The first time I saw Fantasia I ran out because the music was 'scary'. Of course, I was about 3 or 4, so that might explain it. But I'm glad you like it. Enjoy the next chapter._

**_Huh:_**_ Thanks. I think the Tala/Tyson pairing is cute too, and I'll try to put in some Kai/Rei stuff. Tala said he was in love with Tyson. At the time, he may not have meant it. Remember, as far as Biovault is concerned, all Tala is meant to be doing is getting down Tyson's pants. And that's how it was at the beginning for Tala too. Boy, is that changing…_

**_….ü: _**_ I updated it. Sorry it took so long. And I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reviewing._

**_Kiina_****_:__ Thanks! Glad you liked it. Here's more._**

**_Raven's Light:_**_ I'm a pretty big Tyka fan myself, but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you like this chapter._

**_Omae-o-Korosu_****_ Sorcereress: __Chapter 3 is out, so enjoy. And Tala/Tyson fics are hard to find, but I know there are some really good Tyka authors out on the net. And Merry Belated Christmas and New Year to you too! And I'll try to add more detail. I normally add lots of detail, or I do when I'm planning it and then cant get it down on paper. Either that, or I add detail, and then get lost in it when I'm rereading it, so I take out some of it so that it's clearer. But I'll try._**

**_Faye-Faye: _**_Don't worry, Tala will 'get what he wants', eventually, but not without some bumps in the road first, but, considering what he was told to get, and why, and adding in his developing feelings, will what he gets be what he wants in the end?_

**_Russle_****_: __I'm glad you like it. And I haven't gotten any flames or anything yet, so that's good. Thanks!_**

**_Moonlight Sar: _**_You know, I could swear you told me your name was Moonlight Star, Kat. Oh, well, wouldn't be the first time I was wrong. And I'll send you the stuff for __Battle__ soon. When are you going to call me?_

**_Dippas_****_-addict: __Thank you. I continued._**

_Pepsi-7up: __Thanks! I think I was half planning for funny and half for angst, so if it's funny, that's cool. I'm glad you're enjoying it. Here's more. _~^Fairy_Baby^~ : __Thanks! Here's the next chapter. See, I can update!_ __Kalico__:_ Thanks. I'm glad you think it is interesting._ Man, that was a lot! Three pages! Oh well, thanks everyone, and anyone I missed, sorry, and thanks. Disclaimer: I don't own them. At all. I own Helen, and Darren, and Thomas, and the name Tommy as it applied to a character in this chapter. Other than that, I don't own them. Please don't sue. Warnings: A little bit of kissing. That's about it for this chapter. A bit about the ages though. Even though I made it after the first World championships, I'm altering the ages a little bit. I should have mentioned this before, but I sort of forgot to. _

Tala, Kai, Rei, and Bryan are 17

Kenny is 16

Max and Tyson are 15

Ooh, on a second note, anyone out there want to be my beta reader for this fic? Tell me in your reviews if you want to, and leave your email address.   Part 3 

_What would you do to get to me_

What would you say to have your way 

_Would you give up, or try again_

_If I hesitate to let you in_

_~ Try Again, by Aaliyah_

"Yo! Ty, my man!" called Tyson's gramps as they got off the plane in Japan. Tyson sighed, before putting on a fake grin and letting the old man hug him. Gramps had gone back to Japan straight after the Championships, while the Bladebreakers had stayed for a while longer.

It was insane. Tyson was missing Russia – he had come to like the atmosphere and the scenery there – but he was missing Tala even more. He couldn't understand it. It wasn't like he _liked_ him, was it? 

Tyson was sure Kai had noticed how distracted he had been since their spontaneous departure from Russia. He never told anyone what had happened that night.

Tala's confession and then his reaction. He still couldn't believe he had run from Tala like that, but, somewhere deep inside him, Tyson was glad the other boy had caught him. 

Tyson blushed thinking about what came after that. He still couldn't believe he had kissed Tala. And it wasn't the same as what had happened the first time. The first time Tala kissed him and he responded but this time, he kissed Tala, he initiated it, and he did it of his own free will!

"Tyson, what's wrong?" Max asked, noticing his friend's blushing state. "Why are you blushing?"

His words were like a beacon, because Rei was immediately there as well, although his face showed none of the amusement Max's had; instead, Rei looked worried. 

"Tyson?" he asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly. 

Tyson brushed away his concern with a false air. "It's nothing," he said, "I was just thinking about how popular we're going to be now that we've won the Worlds," he laughed. "You know, there are some really cute girls in this town," Tyson wrapped an arm across Max's shoulders, "aren't there Maxie?"

"Maybe," Max grinned. "It cant hurt to look," he added, "but Tyson, remember that girl who kept following you around before the championships?"

Tyson looked puzzled. "There was a girl following me around?" he knew why he didn't remember seeing anyone – he was too hung up on trying to impress Kai to notice _anything. "Do I know her?"_

"I don't know, but she definitely knew you. She kept asking about you," Max explained, and Kenny continued off.

"Her name is Hilary. She was the Class Monitor at school last year," he explained. That seemed to be all the explanations Tyson needed.

"You mean Hilary, the little bossy boots?" he exclaimed, his voice the perfect picture of semi disgusted shock. Then, he paused, as if considering it, "Nah," he said finally, "Hilary was always trying to get me into trouble at school, you know, telling me off for being late and stuff, that's probably all it was. She was just trying to find new ways to get me in trouble."

"Either that," Rei remarked slyly, "or she was trying to find new ways to get your attention."

Tyson looked at Rei, confused, "what?"

"You really are naïve, aren't you, Tyson?" Kai cut in. "Rei thinks this Hilary person likes you, and she has been trying to get your attention."

Tyson looked astonished. "But… but I don't like her," Tyson tried protesting.

"Even if you don't like someone, that wont stop them liking you, Tyson," Rei said. In his mind, he thought of Tala's pursuit of Tyson. He didn't know that in Tyson's mind, the blue haired boy was thinking of his failed attempts at getting Kai to notice him.

"I guess that's true," Tyson allowed wistfully, looking away. "You can't predict or control the hearts of others."

The silence following this statement was massive, and when Tyson looked to see what had happened to his friends, he saw Rei and Kai looking slightly stunned by something. Kenny was just shaking his head at the couple and Max was snickering silently at them. Tyson blushed, sensing he was the source of the surprise and amusement.

"What did I do?"

Rei shook his head. "Tyson, where did you get so … smart?" the Chinese beyblader asked, "I've never heard you say anything so wise before."

"Oh," Tyson forced a laugh, "I heard it somewhere, and remembered it. I think it was from Robert," he explained. Turning to his grandfather, Tyson yawned, "Gramps, I'm tired. It was a long flight," he explained. "Can we go home?"

"Sure," Gramps said, picking up one of Tyson's bags, looking at him curiously.

"Sorry, guys. I am pretty wiped out. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" Tyson suggested, picking up his other bag, and following after Gramps.

"Bye... Tyson," Max's voice faltered as Tyson walked out of the airport, not looking back. As he disappeared, Max whirled to face Rei and Kai.

"What's going on?" he asked. "I know something's going on with Tyson, and it has something to do with Tala, and you both know what it is. _What_ is it?"

Kai sighed as Rei answered truthfully. "We don't know exactly. Voltaire wants Tyson and Kai, but Tala is trying to… seduce Tyson," he said softly, watching as Max's jaw dropped. "Or, at least, that's what we think is happening."

Seeing that Rei had already done the damage of telling Max and Kenny, who was still there, Kai decided to add more. "Tala's very protective of Tyson. He told me that he wasn't going to let Voltaire get his hands on Tyson, at all. And he acted like he would kill anyone who hurt him," Kai frowned, thinking. 

"What is it?" Rei asked him. 

"I don't know," Kai admitted slowly, glancing at Rei out of the corner of his eye, and giving the neko-jin a look that clearly read, 'I don't want to talk about it in front of the others'.

Rei gave a tiny nod that only Kai saw, before tactfully changing the subject. "Do either of you know where Kai and I are staying?"

"Mr. Dickinson said something about an apartment he was arranging for you," Max said, "but I didn't hear where it was supposed to be."

"It's in that new apartment block that opened up not long ago, near the dojo that Tyson lives at," Kenny explained. "We should have asked Tyson's grandfather to give you both a lift."

Rei frowned. "Tyson never told us he lived in a dojo."

"Most people around here know about the Kinomiya Dojo, or it's wacky training master," Kenny explained. "Tyson's used to people knowing about it when he says his name, and then having the person avoid him because of his grandfather, so he stopped saying where he lived," the Chief shrugged, "It's probably just habit by now."

"You know, thinking about it, we don't really know much about Tyson, at all," Max said. "I mean, we know he's friendly to everyone, and a good blader and everything, but do any of you know his favourite colour, or his favourite food?"

"His favourite colour is red," Rei said, "or more specifically, blood-red. Crimson."

"How do you know?" Kai asked, not particularly liking the fact that Tyson's favourite colour was a shade of Tala's hair colour. He didn't realize that it was also his eye colour.

"I asked him. Do you remember the Asian Tournament, and how Tyson and I had to walk to the stadium?" when everyone nodded, Rei continued to explain, "To keep me awake, after I hurt my ankle, Tyson decided to play 20 questions. One of the ones I asked him was his favourite colour." 

"Max!" called a voice from behind the remaining Bladebreakers, and they turned, Max's face lighting as he spotted his dad. 

"Hey Dad! Guess what? We did it! We're world champs!" Max said, hugging his father tightly. 

"I know. Your mum called me to tell me the good news. I'm so proud of you, Max. And of all of you," he added, looking around at the rest of them. "Oh, Kenny, your mum asked me to drop you off home."

"Thank you, Mr. Mizuhara," Kenny said, bowing in thanks.

"Dad, can you give Rei and Kai a lift to that new apartment block near Tyson's house. Mr. Dickinson's arranged for them to stay there, but they have no way of getting there."

"The Phoenix Apartments?" Mr. Mizuhara asked, "Sure. Just get your things, and we'll go."

"Thank you, sir," Rei said, copying Kenny's movements and bowing. Kai just grunted. 

Mr. Mizuhara smiled.

~*~*~

After the group had left a figure with red hair stood up from his seat, out of sight, but within hearing distance of where the World Champions had just been.

"So his favourite colour is red, is it?" Tala murmured to himself, smirking. "Isn't that … co-incidental? Red roses are very popular. And roses make lovely massage oils…"

~*~*~

It looked like a plain white envelope, aside from the business stamp in the left hand corner which proclaimed that the piece of mail was from the Caring Passions Massage Center, and the writing in the middle which proclaimed in bold type that the letter, or whatever it was – Tyson hadn't actually gotten around to opening it yet – was to him.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Tyson slit the top of the envelope and pulled out the embossed paper inside. 

Quickly reading over the note, Tyson felt a smile break out over his face. A free massage! Maybe this was just what he needed to forget about the last few days. It said all he needed to do was call the parlor and quote the number that was on the card, and book a time.

Maybe he could still get in that day.

~*~*~

"Welcome to Caring Passions," said the girl behind the front counter at the parlor cheerfully. "My name is Helen, how can I help you?"

"Um, hi Helen," Tyson stammered slightly. "I have an appointment at 6 o'clock. The man I spoke to on the phone to told me to come early."

"Of course. Name?"

"Tyson Kinomiya."

Suddenly, the girl's eyes bulged. "You're Tyson? Of the Bladebreakers? Oh, this is so cool!"

"Um, yeah. Yeah, I am," Tyson said sheepishly. Contrary to what he had said earlier to the rest of his team, he wasn't sure he was going to like the amount of attention they would be getting after winning.

"Can I have your autograph? Oh, just wait till my friends hear about this! I don't suppose I could get a picture of us together, could I?" Helen rambled on, only to be stopped when a hand appeared on her shoulder.

"Helen, calm down," the tall man said to her. Then he turned to Tyson. "You must be Tyson. I'm Darren. We spoke on the phone," releasing Helen, Darren held out his hand for Tyson to shake.

"Hi," Tyson said, recognizing the voice of the man he had spoken to, and thus confirming the other's explanation. 

Darren smiled. "Are you ready?"

Tyson nodded warily, suddenly more nervous then he had been before he came in. He didn't like the smile on Darren's face, or the glint in his eyes. It reminded him of someone else.

"Then lets get you ready. Have you ever had a massage before?" Darren asked. 

"No," Tyson replied, following Darren down a hall.

"Well, I'll explain what will happen to you. Here at Caring Passions we have a number of highly skilled masseurs, although we tend to refer to them as carers."

"Okay," Tyson said slowly. He was still trying to work out what the point of this was, although, he supposed, it could just be procedure.

"We have assigned Thomas to look after you tonight, and I'll introduce you to him soon," Darren continued. "But, before that, I have to finish going through the procedure," Darren smirked at him, and Tyson laughed uneasily. The more time he spent in this parlor, the more uncomfortable he felt. "When you go inside the change rooms, you'll find a robe hanging there. All you have to do is strip, put on the robe, and come out," Darren explained finally.

Tyson laughed again, looking at Darren with a hint of fear in his eyes. "Strip? As in, naked?" he asked.

Darren smiled. "Of course. How else would you get a proper massage otherwise."

"But, as in, nothing?" Tyson blushed, hearing the last word come out as a squeak.

"Well, I don't think anyone would fault you if you kept your underwear on, this being your first time and all."

Tyson distinctly got the feeling that Darren was laughing at him, and blushed even redder. "No. No, I'll be fine. It just took me off guard, that's all."

"Well, that's good, because we're at the change rooms." He pointed to a set of about twelve rooms, six on either side. All but one of the doors were open, the final one showing an engaged signal.

Darren noticed his line of sight. "We have one other person aside from you in tonight," he explained. "You can choose any one of these rooms. Once you come out, the door will be locked. Your belongings will be inside, safe."

"Will I be given the key or something?"

Darren looked at Tyson. "No. You'll be given a tag and an identifying number. The staff looks after the keys," he said. 

"Oh, ok." Tyson looked around, before randomly pointing at a door. "This room will be fine," he said before quickly going inside and shutting the door behind him.

Darren smirked. 

~*~*~

It wasn't so bad, Tyson thought as the young man who had been introduced to him as Thomas left to get some more oils. It _was _relaxing, that was for sure, and Thomas certainly knew what he was doing.

"Excuse me, Tyson?" 

"Yeah?" Tyson answered, his voice muffled. He was currently lying on his stomach, his face in some soft material. He had told Thomas to call him by his given name. Mr. Kinomiya just made him feel old.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to leave you in the hands of Ta…Tommy," Thomas sounded as if he was extremely nervous, but Tyson couldn't think of anything that would make the other like that. From what he had seen, Thomas, or Tai, as he liked to be called, was an intelligent young man, with a wicked sense of humor. Tai had made Tyson feel right at home, helping the younger boy get over his initial nervousness.

"Is something wrong?"

"My brother just called. He asked me to come home as soon as possible. It's a family emergency, he said," Tai said.

"Then you should go," Tyson said automatically. "I hope nothing's too wrong."

Tai let out a sound that sounded like a sigh. "Thanks for understanding, Tyson."

Tyson heard the sounds of Tai leaving, and then felt Tommy take his place, his hands beginning to work their way across his upper back. Tyson sighed in contentment, then tensed as the hands began to push the robe further down so it pooled around his behind, freeing the small of his back for Tommy to work on. Tyson couldn't help the short moan he gave, and suddenly was reminded of someone else, whose hands seemed to have the same effect on him. 

Twisting around, making sure the cloth robe still covered certain areas of his body, Tyson found himself face to face with someone he hadn't expected to see again. 

"Tala…" Tyson said softly, not completely believing his eyes.

Tala smiled softly, a look that had Tyson swallowing. "Hello Tyson," The older boy's eyes didn't leave his face as he spoke, "how are you?"

Without waiting for an answer, he leant down and brushed his lips across Tyson's, softly, and then again, pressing down harder.

Tyson's arms came up to wrap around Tala's neck, responding to the kiss instantly. Tala's hands gripped Tyson's shoulders as he pulled away, and Tyson had the feeling the contact wasn't just to keep him from leaving. Not that he would have, even if he could, he realized with a blush.

"I'm sorry," Tala said, seeing the blush and releasing him. "I guess I got a bit carried away. When Kai came this morning and said that you were leaving…"

"You saw Kai this morning?"

"Yes," Tala replied, seeing Tyson's expression darken slightly. "Did something happen between you and Kai?"

"Y-yeah. He said you," Tyson broke off, looking away guiltily. "He said you would betray me at the first test," he could feel Tala bristle beside him as the other boy took a seat on the bed, rubbing soothing circles on his back. Tyson gave him a hesitant smile, and continued, Tala's efforts at comforting him giving him courage. "I told him that at least you had told us your intentions from the beginning. I reminded him of when he defected from us to…"

Tala filled in the blanks. "To the Demolition Boys."

Tyson buried his face in Tala's shirt, hiding his face. "Kai hasn't spoken to me since."

"Oh Tyson…" Tala said, wrapping him in a hug. He knew this was the type of comfort Tyson needed at the moment. "Kai's worried about you, that's all. He cares about your safety, and he doesn't think you're safe with me," he explained. "He knows how I used to be, how Biovault shaped me and the rest of the Demolition Boys, and to some extent Kai himself, to be, but he doesn't realize how I've changed," he sighed, tightening his hold on Tyson, "I didn't mean to cause trouble between you and your friends."

"no, it's alright," again, his voice was muffled, this time by Tala's clothes. "I just… can I stay with you tonight?" he asked hesitantly, his voice unsure.

"With me?" Tala gulped. He knew he should say no. if Bryan had followed him… and he couldn't take advantage of Tyson in his condition… but seeing Tyson look up at him with those eyes. "You mean, with me, where I'm staying?"

"Well, yeah," Tyson blushed, "that is, if you don't mind,"

"No, it's fine. You can…er, you can stay with me," Tala said. Tyson brightened, flashing Tala a huge smile.

"Really? Thank you, Tala!" on impulse, Tyson kissed Tala, breaking off almost instantly, a blush once again staining his face. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Tala laughed, and after a few seconds, Tyson joined him. 

"Come on, Tyson," Tala said, getting up off the bed, and extending a hand to Tyson, "let's go home."

Smiling, Tyson let Tala pull him up, but forgot to keep a hold of his robe, which slipped to the floor. 

~*~*~

"Are you going to tell me what you're so worried about, Kai?" Rei asked his boyfriend as they prepared for bed. The black haired boy could tell that something had been bothering his boyfriend for the better part of the afternoon, but Max and Kenny had been over for most of the day, helping them settle into their new accommodations. In fact, the two had only left about an hour ago.

"It's just something Tala said," Kai frowned, remembering. 

"What did he say?" Rei prompted patiently.

"That we had hurt Tyson somehow," he replied. "And I had the feeling, from the way he was talking, that it was this action, this thing we did, that had given him greater access to Tyson in the first place."

"But what did we do?" Rei asked, his brow furrowing in thought, "what could we do that would be so bad that it would send Tyson running into Tala's arms?" he looked up sharply at Kai. "That is what's happened, hasn't it? That's what Tala was hinting at?" he tried to confirm.

"that's what he was hinting at, yes." Kai said. "But I don't think that's what happened. Something happened, and Tala just took advantage of the situation."

Suddenly, Rei saw the picture clearer, and swore. Kai looked at him, raising an eyebrow, silently asking for an explanation.

"What if Tyson liked one of us?"

"What do you mean, Tyson likes every… body," Kai trailed off, understanding in his eyes, "So that's what Tala meant!" Kai swore fiercely. "And that bastard took advantage of him."

"What do you suppose we do about it, now that we know?" Rei asked, sitting on the bed.

"I don't know," was Kai's response as he sat down across from Rei. Despite being together, the two still slept in separate beds.

"First we need to find out which one of us he likes, if that is the case." Rei said, getting into bed, and watching as Kai did the same. He turned off the lamp on the bed side table, sending the room into darkness. "Then we'll worry about what to do about it."__


	4. The Bond

Hey everyone. I'm really sorry about how long it took me to get this out, but real life beckoned (I re-enrolled in school) and I hurt my wrist which is making writing a pain. But anyway, I'm glad that so many of you like this.

Review replies:

**Raven's Light:** _I'm glad you like this story. Fics about them are hard to find, aren't they? Enjoy this chapter, please._

**Nanashi2: **_Thanks. I like to think that I'm making their relationship believable, but it's good to hear that others believe I am as well. _

**Skittles the Sugar Fairy:**_ Thanks.__ As you'll see in this chapter, Tyson does get slightly less confused… but then again, nothing ever lasts in my worlds. *smirk*_

**Crescente**** Nuwedes: **_Thanks. I've continued. If you don't mind answering, what does your name mean, if it does mean anything? It looks really cool! Enjoy this chapter._

**Vialana****:**_ Well, Rei and Kai still don't know that it was Kai that Tyson liked, but they will find out soon. Nobody knowing Tala's true intentions… hmm, I hope you like what happens this chapter. Some details about the Bond are cleared up, and a small shock is discovered. And you still haven't updated Phantom Pain!_

**Ms Hobgoblin:**_ I'm glad you're enjoying it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Here's the next chapter, so enjoy._

**xXxCeRuLeAn-****x-'SxXx****: **_Boy, your name is hard to type! *laugh* But fun to try to! I updated, and there is more Tyta for you to enjoy!_

**F.A. Star Hawk: **_yeah, Tala is cool. Enjoy the next chapter._

**SoulSister****: **_You'd read it before, but hadn't reviewed? I'm glad you got the chance to review, and I'm glad you like it. Here's more._

**Timberwolf220:**_ Kai likes to sulk, doesn't he? Poor baby… in that case, I'm not sure you should let him read the end of this chapter… Otherwises, I'm glad you like it. And I liked your new Tyta fic too. The second chapter is brilliant, and I'll review it when I have the chance, I just haven't yet. Please update it soon. Plus, YKS will be updated soon… I hope. *smiles innocently* Don't worry! It's coming!_

**shinigami**** tenshi: **_I tried, I really did, to do some Kai/Rei fluff for you, but I'm terrible at fluff, and I have a tendency to torture characters, so it didn't really turn out well. But, they do have some screen time, so that should make you happy at least. Enjoy!_

**Feirdra****: **_They do seem sorta oblivious, don't they? Here's more for you to read._

**Kalico****: **_He's just dense. Some people just don't see what is right in front of their eyes. And besides, he's so unsociable, he probably couldn't see Tyson liking him anyway, because of how hyper Tyson is. So, don't blame him. Interesting chapter, you say. It is, in my opinion. Have fun!_

**Titanicbabe****:**_ Updated. Please enjoy!_

**Lady Blade WarAngel: **_Hey! Glad you could make it! Battle is coming, I promise, but I've been having so many problems lately – you may have noticed I haven't been on the net very often lately? But it is coming, I swear. Enjoy this chapter._

**Chibi****-Mariah:**_ Am I right in assuming that you're enjoying this?*Laughs* I hope you like this chapter. And thanks for reading my other stuff too._

****

****

**Disclaimer: ****   I don't own anyone at all is this chapter! That's right, there are no original characters in here! **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ!!!!!**

About the Bond. This chapter features information about the Bond that might not sit properly with what the Tala and Bryan have said in the previous chapters. Before you say "That's wrong", Voltaire only released certain bits of information to the boys, and also told them some lies about it as well. ie, Tala knows more about the Bond then Bryan, but Bryan knows bits that Tala doesn't. Neither boy knows the full details of the Bond, and this is for a reason! The other people in this chapter who know about the Bond, also don't know the full of it, and you shouldn't trust anything that isn't specified as 'part of the report'. If it's in the report, it's true, if it isn't, there is a chance it's a lie.

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Chapter 4**

_I smile_

_You say I take your breath away_

_You say you love me and you make_

_All the right promises to break_

**_~ Predictable, Delta Goodrem_**

When the phone rang at the shop at nearly 3 am that night, Mr Mizuhura was not happy. When the person on the other end demanded he wake up his son (a futile gesture, as Max had woken up when the phone rang), Mr Mizuhura became annoyed. But, he did let Max speak to the person, who Max identified as Mr Kinomiya, Tyson's grandfather, immediately.

"Are you sure?" Max asked, his face going pale. Mr Mizuhura couldn't hear what Mr Kinomiya said, and then Max spoke again, "No, nothing that I can think of…… I'll call the others. Maybe they know something…… and you'll call if something changes?…… all right. Thank you for letting me know."

Max hung up and turned to face his father, his face ashen. "Tyson never came home last night," he said as an explanation, "I'm going to call the others." He turned back to the phone, dialling a number.

"Um, hi… may I please speak to Kenny? It's an emergency," he explained to one of Kenny's parents, "Thank you." A few moments passed and then Kenny must have come on. "Hi, it's Max. Sorry to wake you at this hour," Max quickly explained what was going on. "I'm about to call Kai and Rei. Meet at Tyson's house in half an hour, alright?"

Max hung up, dialled another number, and repeated the instructions, this time to Kai. Then he ran upstairs to get dressed. 

"Dad," he called as he ran back down, flushing. "I forgot to ask, can you take me to Tyson's? Picking up Kai and Rei on the way?"

Mr Mizuhura grinned, swinging the keys to his car around on his finger. "What took you so long? I've been waiting for that question for the past five minutes. Come on," he added, heading for the door. "Let's go find your friend."

Max smiled gratefully, following his dad out. They just had to find Tyson…

~*~*~

Robert sat in his office reviewing the information his spies in the Biovault Corporation had given him, feeling disturbed. One of the spies was an assistant to Biovault's leading scientists, and he had revealed some shocking and potentially deadly information, sending it in bits and pieces and in code. It had taken Robert the better part of two days to decode the documents, and then a third to put it all together.

_The Virgin Bond is an unbreakable bond between two people, strong enough to shatter the bond between a bit beast and its master, or cause the bond to be overridden by the other person involved. The bond is created when one of the subjects loses their virginity to the other. This can be through means such as rape, or the gift being given voluntarily. The more affection or love the giver has for the taker, the stronger the bond will be._

_            Voltaire had conducted tests in the past to discover the boundaries of bond, but all of them were unsuccessful, with both the victim and the instigator dieing each time. The strain of creating the bond would have been too powerful, and caused their bodies to simply shut down._

_            This happened nearly five years ago. All who worked on the original tests refused to partake in any further studies, and were therefore eliminated. All I have been able to gather from the information I obtained from one of the deceased's files is that people who are to participate in the bond have to have strong feelings for each other, whether it be love or hate or something entirely different, but for the bond to be created properly, these feelings must be the same on either side, and of the same strength. The reasons the bond failed in the past was that the ones creating the bond had conflicting emotions towards each other, or varying degrees of one emotion. _

 _           I have been unable to discover who Voltaire plans on using the Virgin Bond on. To my knowledge, the scientists themselves don't know all of Biovault's plans. They most likely would choose a target who was both powerful and emotional. As the tests revealed, people with those qualities tend to have been the closest to successfully creating the bond. _

Most of the information the spy had been able to get was useful - the documents certainly told him what Biovault was up to.

Robert sat back and let out a sigh. This was useless. He wasn't much closer to discovering exactly what Biovault's goal was. What benefit to them would using the Bond be? And more importantly, if they did manage to successfully recreate the Bond, what damage could they do with it? Robert supposed the stronger one's soul was, the stronger one's bit beast would be. Tyson had the most powerful bit beast, and was the most emotional as well, caring deeply for his friends and comrades, but from what the documents read, Biovault wouldn't choose him to perform the bond on. It would fail if they did.

Tyson's heart was so big that the only way to get the bond to work with him as a participant was to have the other participant care for Tyson, or for them to be in love. Although the bond could be created in hate, Tyson forgave so quickly that it seemed impossible, from Robert's point of view, for the midnight-haired teen to actually _hate_ someone. He had forgiven Tala after their match, hadn't he? So Tyson would have to fall in love with whoever was also participating in the Bond, which would mean the other person would have to love him back. 

No, Kai was a much more likely choice for the Bond. The duel haired teen held a lot of resentment and anger towards everyone in the Biovault Company, and a lot of the inner staff felt the same way towards the Hiwatari heir. And Dranzer was exceptionally powerful. But, was Kai emotional enough, Robert wondered.  

There was also Rei to consider, Robert thought after a second. He had managed to defeat Bryan in the tournament, which proved his bit beast was powerful enough to be a contender. Robert had also heard about Rei's strong friendship ties with the White Tigers, and the Bladebreakers, and his budding relationship with Kai. That together might give him the level of emotion needed.

It would have to be one of the Demolition Boys who initiated the bond, he knew that. People of equal power were needed to perform the ritual, and the Demolition Boys were definitely strong enough to go up against all of the higher level teams - his own team, the Majestics; the All Stars; White Tiger team and the Bladebreakers. 

So, if the Demolition Boys were going to be the instigators of the Bond, who would be the victims? Thinking about it, Robert could see that it could be any blader from any of the teams. 

A sudden thought crossed his mind, unlikely but somewhat possible. What if it were Kai himself, instead of being a victim of the Bond, what if Kai was one of the instigators? What if Kai were using his relationship with Rei as a cover to perform the bond on him, and gain control of Drigger? Then Robert shook his head at the foolishness of it. Kai had denounced Biovault, and gone back to the Bladebreakers, and he did seem to care about Rei. 

Robert sighed, looking at the clock on his desk. It was nearly four am in Japan at the moment, he realized after doing the calculations in his head, and certainly not the best time to call. Besides, only Tyson had given him his phone number, and from the stories he had heard, the boy wouldn't be up before 9am, depending on what he was doing for the day. 

He would call Tyson in a couple of hours, he decided. But he could call the All Stars now. He had Dr Judy's number.

~*~*~

Tyson yawned as he woke up, comfortably incased in a pair of warm arms. As his mind slowly returned, he realized that just maybe, there was something wrong with waking up with someone's arms wrapped around him. Startled now that his mind had caught up with him, he tried to pull away, but the arms weren't letting him go, and someone, presumably the owners of the arms, nuzzled into the back of his neck.

Tyson wrenched his head around to look in shock at Tala. The red haired boy was still asleep, and a content look was on his face. 

Tyson blushed remembering the night before. They hadn't done anything like _that_, but Tala had been so nice, letting him borrow some clothes, and promising to walk him home in the morning. Tala's apartment only had one bedroom, and before Tyson convinced Tala that he trusted him, Tala had been planning to sleep on the floor, or the couch. Tyson just couldn't let him do that – it was his apartment after all. So, they slept in the same bed.

Tala had asked his permission before wrapping his arms around Tyson's waist, and drawing the younger boy to him before drifting off to sleep. 

Tyson slept better that night then he had in a long time.

Tyson twisted around so that his whole body was facing Tala instead of the other boy spooning him like they had been all night, and reached up with one hand to trace the outline of Tala's face. 

The gentle touch of his hand woke Tala immediately, who tensed under Tyson's fingers, before coming to his senses and relaxing. His eyes closed for a second, before reopening, with the piercing ice blue orbs focusing on Tyson's face, and a lazy smile crossed his lips.

"Good morning," he whispered, "Did you sleep well?"

Tyson blushed, making Tala raise an eyebrow in question. "It's nothing," Tyson tried to reassure him, "and yes, I slept really well. Thank you, Tala," he added, "for not… you know…" he trailed off, blushing again.

"You're welcome," Tala said, understanding. "I'm not going to pressure you, Tyson. I can wait until you're ready." 

Tala stretched, before climbing out of the bed, Tyson following him.

"If you like, I'll make breakfast for us, and you can have a shower if you want," Tala suggested. Tyson nodded, and Tala started getting out cooking utensils, and food. "After breakfast, I'll walk you back to your home. Unless, you'd like to stay here a bit longer…" Tala left the invitation open; both hoping Tyson would take the invitation, and praying he wouldn't.

"No, I'd better get home soon," Tyson said. "I've got Kendo practice today, and Gramps…" Suddenly, and to Tala's complete amusement, Tyson's eyes bugged. "Gramps!" the blue haired teen exclaimed. "I forgot to call him last night! He was expecting me home around eight or nine."

"Relax, Ty," Tala said, pointing to the wall that held his phone, "Call your grandfather, then have a shower. Tell him you'll be home in about an hour and a half," he added. 

"Thanks, Tala," Tyson said, looking visibly relieved. 

Tala watched as Tyson walked over to the phone on the wall and dialled a number, making sure he saw what numbers were dialled and committed the sequence to memory. Having Tyson's phone number couldn't hurt.

Tyson had pulled a chair over to the wall, and he sat on it while he waited for someone to pick up.

However, it wasn't Gramps who did pick up.

"Hello?" 

"Rei?" Tyson blinked. What was Rei doing at his house? And, better yet, how did Rei know where his house was?

"Tyson?" Rei sounded relieved. "Tyson, are you okay?"

"What are you doing at my house, Rei?"

"Where are you?" Rei asked, ignoring the question.

"Why? And I asked you first," Tyson reminded him.

"When you didn't come home last night, your grandfather called us. We've been searching for you since about 4am this morning. Your grandfather was worried sick about you," Rei's voice took on a hard tone. "I answered your question, now you answer mine. Where were you?"

"I… I was safe," Tyson hesitated, not answering the question. "Could you put Gramps on the phone please," Tyson requested.

"Alright," Rei agreed reluctantly. "But Tyson, don't think you'll be able to get out of answering when you get back."

A second later, Gramps was on the line. "Tyson, where have you been? Why didn't you call me? Do you know how much you've worried us?"

"I'm sorry Gramps," Tyson said, glancing at Tala, who had come up to stand behind him, "It was too late for me to call when we got home." 

"WE?" Gramps almost yelped. "Who's 'we'? Who are you with, Tyson?"

"I'm safe, Gramps," Tyson insisted again. "I'm sorry I didn't call you. I'll be home soon, in about an hour and a half," he said, remembering what Tala told him. "Don't worry about me."

"Tyson…"

"Gramps, I promise. And I'll tell you everything when I get home, I swear," Tyson said, trying to calm his grandfather down.

"Fine. But I expect an explanation when you get home. A good one," he emphasized.

"Yes Gramps," Tyson muttered. "I'll see you soon." 

Tyson hung up after a few more seconds, and turned to face Tala, a smile on his face. "Well, the worst is over," he grinned.

"_That_ was the worst?" Tala smirked.

Tyson laughed. "Well, I don't see how it could get worse," he said. "It's got to get better," he added, still laughing.

Tala cut off his laughing with a kiss, pulled back and smirked. "Go. Shower," he ordered.

"Sir, yes Sir," Tyson mocked, ducking out of the way when Tala pretended to try to hit him.

"Go. And wash properly," Tala said.

Tyson smiled cheekily. "And what if I don't?"

"Then I'll have to come in and wash you myself."

Tyson paled at the answer. "No… I'll do it properly," he promised quickly.

"Good. Now, go. I still have to cook for you."

This time, Tyson obeyed, and Tala set about getting out utensils. Soon, the smell of sizzling bacon filled the small apartment.

~*~*~ 

The phone rang again at the Kinomiya residence. This time, Kai was the closest and so he answered it, expecting it to be Tyson again.

"What?"

"Kai?" the voice was not Tyson's, though it took Kai less than a second to place it as Robert's. 

"Robert. What do you want?" Kai said flatly. He didn't like the leader of the Majestics, and he probably never would.

"I wished to speak to Tyson, but I suppose any member of the Bladebreakers will suffice," Robert stated. 

Kai growled softly. He really didn't want to listen to whatever Robert had to say. "Hold on. I'll put Rei on," Kai beckoned to the boy in question, who took the phone.

"Robert?"

"Hello Rei," Robert greeted.

"Hi. Sorry about Kai. Tyson didn't come home last night," Rei began to explain, "and we spent most of the night looking for him. Kai's just cranky," he added, shooting a smirk at his boyfriend, who glared at him.

"Very well. I accept your apology on his behalf," Robert said. "However, the reason I called is urgent. I have a very important matter to discuss with the Bladebreakers. It's about Biovault."

"Biovault?" Rei's brow crinkled. "But I thought Biovault had disbanded, now that Voltaire is in prison," he pointed out.

"It seems we were wrong. Evidence I have compiled in the last two weeks reveals that Biovault has, in fact, not disbanded. Furthermore, they are continuing with their original plans, which were to gain control of the world through the bit beasts. The World Tournament was merely a test to reveal to Biovault whose bit beasts were the most powerful. Which, if you remember, it did."

"Did you find out anything about how Biovault's planning to do this?"

"Yes. Ask Kai what he knows about a ritual called the Virgin Bond."

"The Virgin Bond?" Rei repeated, turning to look at Kai, who had paled slightly. "I think Kai does know it."

"Good. That means I don't have to explain it. I have to call the White Tigers still, so ask Kai to explain it to you," Robert said. Rei could just imagine him checking a clock to see how much time he had spent on the phone already.

"Alright, I'll let you do that. Anything you want me to tell Tyson?" Rei asked.

"Please tell him to call me. I need to speak with him."

"Sure. Bye," Rei said, hanging up and turning to Kai, who had regained some of his composure, "Kai, what's the Virgin Bond?"

"A legend," Kai replied shortly. "A nightmare. I don't know much about it. Since I regained my memory about the Abbey, I'd remembered a few other things, one of which was the Bond," he explained. 

"But what is the Bond?" Rei asked. "What does it do?"

"The Bond creates an unbreakable bond between two people, and is created when one person gifts the other with their virginity," Kai explained. "The Bonder - the one who creates the Bond – would have taken a serum up to six months earlier, which is what sparks the creation of the Bond."

Rei met Kai's eyes and a look of understanding passed through them. Rei looked away, as Kenny asked another question.

"What does it do? And what harm is caused to the Bondee?"

"The strength of the Bond," Kai began, "depends on the feelings between the two."

"So they have to love each other equally for it to be powerful?" Max asked.

"Not exactly. One of them has to love the other, or at least care for them, from what I remember," he amended, "although, if they dislike each other… a Bond created in hate is just as powerful as a Bond created in love. That's what we were told."

"You still haven't told us what this bond does, Kai," Kenny pointed out.

Kai glared at him. "If it's powerful enough, it can override your control of your bit beast, until they think that what someone else wants them to do is what _you_ want them to do."

"So you're saying that, if Bryan created the Bond with, say… Mariah…" Max asked, his brow furrowed, picking names from thin air, "that Galax would think that Mariah was telling him to do something, when Bryan was instead?"

"Exactly," Kai said.

Rei's eyes narrowed in anger suddenly as a thought crossed his mind. "Kai. I want to talk to you. Now." 

Without waiting for an answer, he stalked from the room. Resigned, Kai followed him. The duel-haired blader knew what this was about.

"Rei," Kai began, once they were outside and out of earshot of the others.

"You knew," Rei accused, turning angry golden eyes on his boyfriend. "You _knew_ that Biovault might try something like this."

"Rei…"

"Don't lie to me Kai," Rei snapped. "I'm not stupid. That serum – it's in you, isn't it?" 

~*~*~

The sky was clouded over, dark masses hanging in the air.

"I think it's going to rain, Tala," Tyson said, looking up, while at the same time quickening his footsteps. He really didn't want to get caught in the downpour that was sure to come.

"Actually, I think there's going to be a storm as well," Tala added. "We'd better get you home quickly."

Tyson smiled at what seemed to be a savior of sorts. His knight in shining armor. "Yeah." 

When they were in front of Tyson's home, which Tala noted _was_ a dojo like what Kenny had said it was, Tala stopped Tyson.

"Tala?" Tyson asked, looking at him, "What is it?"

"Tyson, I know this might be sudden, but will you go out with me?"

Tyson stared in shock at him, mouth open, too stunned to reply.

However, others didn't have that problem.

"WHAT?"


	5. Boyfriend!

Hey guys. Here's the next chapter of Unconditional for you. I hope you all enjoy it.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Sorry I can't actually reply like I normally do, but I don't know if will let me do it. I've heard that some people got in trouble for doing replies.

But what I can do is name you all, so here goes that:

**_Nanashi2; Jalico; Skittles the Sugar Fairy; Kiina; Titanicbabe; Lady Blade WarAngel; Raven's Light; F.A Starhawk; soultaker208; kye09; Timberwolf220; Vialana; animegirl171; unknown; assassin; Black Dranzer; Jade Mask; Tysonkaiexperiment; Ms Hobgoblin; Maxie's cute; Ace666; Melted Heart; allison; Jay Kamiya; and Freaky Feline._**

Thanks all of you

On another note, and one that isn't such a good thing, I'm going into hospital in a week for some minor surgery, so don't expect anything for a little while. I apologise for this in advance.

****

****

****

****

****

**Chapter 5**

_I've already planned it_

_Here's how it's gonna be_

_I'm gonna love you_

_And you're gonna fall in love with me_

**_Gonna Get You Good, Shania Twain_**

Tyson spun in shock at the familiar voice, while Tala glared at the offending person.

"Hillary, what are you doing here?"

"I saw Kenny earlier," the brown haired girl said, "so I knew you guys were back. I came to congratulate you." Her eyes still hadn't left Tala, and she was glaring at him with almost the same intensity that he was glaring at her.

"Oh, well, thanks," Tyson said, taking the excuse for what it was.

Hillary put her hands on her hips. "Well, aren't you going to introduce us?" she demanded.

"Allow me," Tala cut in smoothly. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss…" he trailed off, and then continued after Hillary had given her name, "Miss Hillary. I am Tala."

Tyson looked gob-smacked at the introduction, especially when Tala grasped Hillary's hand in his own and kissed it.

The girl blushed, then glared, pulling her hand away. "I know who you are! I saw you on the TV, and I saw what you did to Tyson! What are you doing to him?"

"Well," Tala drawled, his eyes glinting with humour, "I had just asked Tyson if he would do me the honour of becoming my boyfriend."

Hillary's eyes grew huge, and she gripped Tyson's arm, pulling him away from Tala.

"Ow! Hillary!" Tyson yelped as he was forced along. "What are you doing?"

Hillary ignored the question, instead asking one of her own, "What do you think you're doing, Tyson? You can't go out with him!"

Tyson frowned. "Why not?"

"Why not? WHY NOT?" Hillary asked, her voice rising. "I… I… You just can't, alright?"

Tyson scowled. "You can't tell me who I can and can't go out with, Hillary!" he snapped at her. "Give me one good reason why not."

Hillary looked stunned for a second, "He's… he's tried to hurt you before," she tried.

"Which he apologised for, and I forgave him," Tyson returned.

"He was working with Biovault!" she tried again, turning to glare again at Tala, who stood some distance away, intently watching them.

"_WAS_! He isn't any more, not now that Voltaire is in prison! He's innocent, Hillary."

"He's a _guy_!"

Tyson froze, and then exploded. "THAT'S your problem? That Tala's a boy, and I'm a boy?" he sounded disgusted, but it was more from the silent realisation that she wouldn't have accepted it if Tyson had formed relationship with Kai either, if that was why she was so against Tala becoming his boyfriend.

And since when had he actually entertained the notion of _becoming_ Tala's boyfriend?

Tyson wrenched his arm out of Hillary's grip, and glared at her. "Well, for your information, I was going to say yes!" then he stomped back to Tala, and kissed him. "I'll go out with you, Tala," he told the other boy softly.

Tyson turned to look at Hillary, and Tala's arms wrapped around his midsection. He leaned back against Tala's chest, seeing Hillary's face pale. He didn't see the smug look Tala gave Hillary.

"I… Tyson…." Hillary's voice sounding pleading as she looked at him.

"I have nothing more to say to you Hillary," Tyson said, glaring at her, "If you cant accept mine and Tala's relationship…" he let it hang, seeing the girl wince in shame, "I don't want to lose you as a friend, Hillary," he added more gently, "but if you cant see past small things, I don't know how much longer we can be friends."

Hillary looked chastised. "I'm sorry, Tyson. I really am," she apologised softly, "and I'm happy for you," she looked away from Tyson and at Tala, "for you both."

"Thank you, Hillary," Tala said.

Hillary glared at him, "If you ever, _ever_ hurt him, Tala, I swear I'll kill you," Tyson looked flabbergasted at her words, but she ignored him, continuing to talk to Tala, "God knows Tyson deserves the world, not you, but if it's you he wants, you'd better treat him right, Tala," she added as a final warning.

"Don't worry," Tala said softly, looking down at the boy in his arms, "I will."

qpqpqpqpqp

Tala frowned inwardly, watching as the girl walked away. Why had he done that? What did he have to gain from asking Tyson to go out with him? And why did he feel so elated when Tyson had said yes?

He had known who the girl was from when Tyson had first said her name, recognising it from the conversation he had eavesdropped on between Tyson and the rest of his team at the airport. He knew that she had an unreturned crush on his Tyson….

Tala froze. _His_ Tyson? When he had he referred to Tyson as _his Tyson_?

"Tala?"

Tyson's voice brought him out of his thoughts, and he focused on Tyson, who wasn't looking at him, but staring straight ahead, trembling slightly. Concerned, Tala looked up, to come face to face with Kai and Rei.

Before he knew what was happening, Tala felt Tyson pulled from his arms by Rei. He didn't have time to mourn the loss though, as almost instantly, Kai's fist made for his face. Tala ducked, punching out at the same time, and felt it connect with Kai's mid-section. The duel-haired teen winced, but otherwise paid no attention to the blow, throwing a punch, which connected with Tala's jaw. Tala retaliated in kind, only to find a resistance he hadn't expected.

His punch connected, that was true, but not with Kai.

"Tyson!"

Immediately, the fight stopped; Tala fell to his knees, cradling Tyson's head. The blow, which would have hit Kai on the cheek had struck Tyson, who was younger and therefore smaller, on the temple. And the amount of force he had used, force he knew Kai could handle, he didn't know if Tyson could take.

"Ty, I'm sorry, forgive me," Tala pleaded, ignoring the shocked looks from Kai, and Rei who had come over to try and help.

Tyson groaned. "Urg…" he mumbled incoherently, "what hit me?"

"Tyson?" Rei knelt down next to Tala, who hadn't let go of Tyson yet.

"Yeah, uh…" Tyson peered, squinting his eyes at the teens above him, "uh, Rei? Is that you?"

"Shh, Tyson. We don't know how hard you were hit," Rei shushed the teen, but Tyson ignored him and started babbling.

"Ya know, Rei, you're my friend and all, but I really don't like you much at the moment," he said, the others looking on numbly, "I guess that red haired guy was right - and cute. Did you know how cute errr… Tala, that's his name - did you know just how cute Tala is when he's sleeping? He looks just like a baby. He's a really good kisser; you know, better than I imagined Kai would be, I think, and he's really soft too, sort of like Rei, but not like Kai… but Kai's even cuter, except when he sleeps…"

Tyson sagged in Tala's arms, his head coming to rest in the crook of Tala's elbow. He had passed out.

Kai raised an eyebrow at Tala, "Cute, eh?"

Tala blushed, an action he could never remember doing before he started this charade with Tyson. Why was it affecting him so much? "We should probably get him inside," he suggested.

"Wait," Kai interrupted, holding a hand up, "When has Tyson EVER seen you asleep?" he asked

Tyson still in his arms, Tala stood up smirking, "Where did you think he was last night?"

"Give Tyson to me," Rei demanded, holding his arms out for Tala to place the teen in them, which he didn't.

"No. Tyson's my boyfriend, and therefore my responsibility."

"Your _boyfriend_?" Rei gasped, looking in shock from Tala to Tyson, who, because of his state of unconsciousness, missed the glance, "Since when?"

"Since about 5 minutes ago, when I asked him to go out with me, and he said yes."

"But… why?"

"Maybe because I've been giving him attention," Tala said spitefully, "because I've been giving him something he wants, and has since the beginning - someone who cares for him."

"So you're not after him because of the Bond?" Kai asked.

"What would you know about the Bond?" Tala spat, his blue eyes blazing.

"It's the only way for Biovault to get control of Dragoon and they know it," Kai reminded him, "Or don't you remember the briefing we had the night before I returned to the BladeBreakers?"

"And if you remember, I said I wouldn't let Biovault get their hands on Tyson!"

"They don't need to!" Kai almost yelled. He didn't care that the other members of the team had come out, along with Tyson's Gramps, to see what, or who, was making such a racket. "If you created the Bond with him, which wont happen, only you would have to touch him. Only you would be able to!"

"That has nothing to do…. What?" Tala's expression went from angry to confused in mere seconds. "What do you mean, I would be the only one able to touch him?"

Kai calmed down slightly, confusion showing through as he took in Tala's bewildered face, showing that the red-haired Russian really didn't know what he was talking about. "After creating the Bond," he explained, "the Bondee becomes dependent on the Bonder. They wont eat, unless fed by the Bonder, they'll do whatever they're told, but by the Bonder alone," Kai looked Tala in the eye, "If you bonded yourself to him, if you asked him to kill himself…"

"He would," Tala whispered, shocked, looking down at the boy in his arms.

"Now you know…"

"Kai…" Rei said, looking at his boyfriend, "I need you to tell me _everything_."

"I think we all would benefit from hearing the truth, from both of you," Kenny's voice came from behind them, causing Kai and Tala to turn in shock. They had been so focused on each other they hadn't noticed anyone else actually come out until Kenny spoke.

qpqpqpqpqp

Gramps couldn't take his eyes of the figure of his grandson, laying unconscious in Tala's arms. Tala, the one who had tried to hurt him at the World Championships. And Tala was holding him gently.

As far as most people were concerned, Adiko 'Adam' Kinomiya was an old nuisance. He ran the local dojo, or one of them, but that was about all he was good for. Adding to that fact, most people thought he was crazy, or at least a little dim-witted.

All wrong.

Gramps knew about his grandson's crush on Kai. How could he not know, when Tyson made it so obvious, at least to people who knew him well. He also knew of the relationship that Kai and Rei had formed. Like Max, he had seen it happening, long before it actually had. He knew it would hurt Tyson badly, but there was nothing he could do to help him. Life was full of heartbreaks. You could only learn from them, and hope you didn't make the same mistake again in the future.

Gramps rushed forward to the three boys. "What happened to my grandson?" he demanded.

"It was my fault, Sir," Tala replied, making everyone except Gramps stop and look at him. The old man was more concerned with his grandson. "Kai and I were fighting, and Tyson stepped in to stop us. I didn't see him until it was too late. I apologise," he said, then bowed a moment later, as if remembering the Japanese traditions.

Gramps nodded swiftly, taking Tyson from Tala's arms. "Come in, all of you. I think we have some things to discuss."

qpqpqpqpqp

The pounding in Tyson's head was slowly dimming, thanks to the painkillers he had taken not long ago. He was currently sitting in his room, on his bed, holding a cold compress against his head. Max and Kenny had both been sitting with him, none of them talking.

"Tyson?" Max asked after what seemed like a decade. "Was Tala telling the truth? Are you going out with him?"

Tyson blushed. "Yes," he said, looking down. "He asked me, and Hillary overheard. She told me I couldn't go out with him, cos we were both boys, so I told him 'yes'."

"You think Hillary's homophobic?" Kenny asked, tilting his head to the side.

Tyson nodded. "Why else wouldn't she want me and Tala going out?"

"You remember what we were talking about at the airport? How Hillary likes you?" Max asked. "Maybe the reason she was against it wasn't that you were going out with another boy, but you were going out with someone that wasn't _her_," he suggested.

Tyson seemed to think that possibility over. "Maybe," he allowed. "I mean, she did only use that argument only after she had tried others, like Tala still being evil, and working for Biovault."

Max and Kenny exchanged looks. "Tyson, are you sure he isn't?"

Tyson frowned. "No, not exactly. But I don't think he'll hurt me. He's had so many chances already, and he hasn't," he added. Tyson wrapped his arms around himself, letting the compress drop. "I felt safe, last night," he said softly.

"Tyson, have you heard about something called the Virgin Bond?" Max asked, looking at Tyson in concern.

"No," Tyson shook his head. "I don't think I have. What is it?"

Carefully, Kenny explained what little they knew about the Bond - Kai, Rei and Gramps were getting the rest out of Tala at the same time, but Kenny and Max decided they weren't needed there, and came to the decision that they should take care of Tyson.

After Kenny had finished explaining it all, Tyson looked thoughtful.

"Tyson?" Max asked, wondering if their revelation had stunned him that much.

Tyson looked up at them, a determined glint in his blue eyes. "I think you're wrong about him. There may be orders to get someone, but it isn't me, not from Tala."

"But what makes you so sure?" Kenny asked, "At the tournament, you were the most powerful player. Everyone saw it."

"There were others just as powerful as me," Tyson protested.

"No one else could have defeated Black Dranzer or Wolborg. We all tried, remember?"

"Tala won't do anything like that to me. If he was going to, he would have done it already," Tyson pointed out. "He's had chances."

"What do you mean, 'he's had chances'?" Kenny asked, not liking what that sentence implied.

"I sleep over his house last night, remember?" Tyson said, blushing. He wasn't about to tell them about the time in Russia when he had practically begged Tala. He didn't even like thinking about it.

"What happened?" Max asked, seeing the blush. "Why were you with Tala, anyway?"

"I got an invitation to that new massage parlour last night, and Tala was there. Stuff happened, and he took me back to his place, then brought me back here this morning," he explained vaguely. "Then he asked me to go out with him this morning." Tyson sighed. "He's really changed," he said softly.

"Tyson, it's only been a week since the championships," Max pointed out. "He can't have changed that much."

Tyson glared at him. "Maybe this is how he's meant to be, but he had to act differently because of Voltaire and Boris?" he suggested angrily. "He said he loved me and I believe him."

That seemed to take the wind out of Max's sails. "He… he said he loved you?"

"He's said it lots of times," Tyson said. "He's been really good to me, guys," he sighed again, this time dreamily.

"Tyson… do you love him?" Kenny asked slowly. Tyson blinked, turning to face him.

"No, I don't. At least, not yet," he allowed softly, a little guiltily, "But Tala knows that. He said he'd wait until I'm ready for him," Tyson smiled. "But I do like him, a lot," he added.

"That's good to hear," a voice came from the doorway.

Tyson looked and blushed. "T-Tala!" he stammered, his face lit up like a lamp. "I-I didn't see you… come in…" he finished lamely.

"Obviously," Tala said with a smirk, his eyes laughing as he walked in. Kai and Rei came in behind him, and Gramps behind them. "Are you alright?" he asked, sobering quickly when he saw the livid bruise that covered one side of Tyson's face.

Tyson nodded. "I'm fine Tala. I shouldn't have tried to get in between you guys," he said, looking from Tala to Kai, who stood in his usual position; against the wall, with his arms crossed. "It was my fault. Just ask Gramps!" he added laughing. "I always leap before I look."

"I'm glad you're alright," Tala said, his tone doubtful, his eyes still on the mark that marred Tyson's face.

"Tyson, you had a phone call this morning, from Robert," Rei said, breaking the silence between the group.

Tyson looked up, his eyes betraying his emotions. "I did? Really?"

Rei laughed lightly at the excited look on Tyson's face. "Yeah. Were you expecting a call from him?"

Tyson nodded. "Well, I did give him my number and told him to keep in touch," he said, "I just didn't expect a phone call this soon."

"I don't think the call is a social one, Tyson. He wanted to talk to you about that Bond."

"You mean the one these guys were explaining to me before you guys came in?" Tyson said, his eyes hardening as he gestured to Max and Kenny. He still couldn't believe the way they had assumed so casually that Tala was trying to hurt him. Couldn't anyone but him see that the red haired boy had changed?

"You should probably call Robert back, Tyson," Kai said. Tyson nodded, standing up from the bed. "Rei," Kai continued, "can I talk to you?" Rei raised an eyebrow in question, and Kai sighed. "It's about what we were discussing earlier."

Rei's eyes took on an understanding light, and he nodded. "Outside?"

Kai nodded, and took his boyfriend by the hand, leading him outside.

Tala didn't miss the wistful look in Tyson's eyes as he watched the scene take place.

He still had a long way to go before Tyson forgot about Kai, and the feelings he had for him.

qpqpqpqpq

Rei watched Kai as the older boy fidgeted slightly, looking nervous.

"You said you wanted to talk to me?" Rei asked, breaking the silence between them.

Kai sighed. "I did. You were right Rei. The serum is in me. Voltaire gave it to me just before we met at the lake…"

"Kai…"

"There is a reason I was so reluctant to tell you how I felt," Kai said softly. "I knew the serum's effects. It doesn't only affect the intended victim, you realize?"

Rei shook his head.

"That's the reason I've been… insistent on the separate beds, Rei," Kai explained. "The serum, it makes me more… hungry, sexually. And I refuse to create the Bond with you."

"But what if I want…" Rei began, but Kai cut him off.

"You've heard about it, Rei. You know what it can do, and you know the risks. I'm not about to let you die, just so you can-"

"_Die?_"


End file.
